


Build a Bridge and Get Over It

by Larxicana



Series: Linked Universe [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, Light Swearing, Magic, Twilight the Country Bum, elemental powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larxicana/pseuds/Larxicana
Summary: A little ficlet about a HC my friends and I came up with where each hero has their own elemental power. Not much plot, more Heacanon indulgences.





	Build a Bridge and Get Over It

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the Linked Universe made by Jojo on Tumblr! Ya'll should check it out!

Time looked down at his compass and map, then up at the lack of ground before him, where the earth seemed to have been cut into massive slabs then pushed impossibly far from each other. If he squinted, he could make out the other side through the mist of the early morning fog. “What’s up?” Warrior asked as he came up beside him, looking into the distance as well.

“The temple we’re looking for should be just over this valley and through a set of trees.” Time explained as he shifted his items to hold in one hand so he could point forward,“We’re on a time crunch to meet the others by the next full moon and there isn’t a bridge for at least twenty miles in either direction.”

Warrior grinned and started to roll his hands around each other to conjure a flame, “Well why don’t we just fly over?”

Time gave him an unimpressed look, “That would take a lot of energy and we still have a long trek ahead of us. Besides, how would you get the others who can’t fly over the gap?” Warrior frowned and crossed his arms, making a little face.

Sky popped up beside him with a smile, putting his hands close together, “I can float everyone over!” To demonstrate, he held out his hands towards Warrior and lifted him off his feet with a powerful gust of wind. The knight squawked and started to flail as he flipped head over ass into the air.

“That’s… not very reliable.” Time glanced up at the boy, then watched him drop like a stone when Sky pouted a little and crossed his arms.

“Shit!”

“We need to be more careful.” The oldest warrior turned to look at Twilight and Wild, who were lingering by a fence back on the dirt road they had been following. Wild was sitting on top while Twilight was leaning back against it with his elbows resting on it just beside him, chewing a long weed between his teeth. The blonder of the two waved at him. “Do you two think you can make a bridge to spam across this trench?”

Twilight eyed him for a moment long enough to make Time think he was going to ignore him, then the boy sighed and stood up from where he had been relaxing. He started towards them with his hands in his pockets, Wild hopping down to follow after. The two peered over the edge of the cliff, then to the other side, both squinting to see it. “Alright, let’s see…” Twilight grabbed his pant legs to pull up a little as he knelt down to press his hands into the ground, Wild doing the same. They were both quiet for a long time, enough for Warrior to cross his arms and frown impatiently. Finally the two looked to each other to pass a silent conversation between them, then nodded once. “Yeah, we can do somethin’ here.” Twilight said as he took the weed from his teeth to flick away and stood back up. He put a hand to his shoulder as he rolled his arm, “Ya’ll might wanna step back.”

Time, Sky, and Warrior moved back to the dirt road, a safe distance from the cliff side, and turned to watch. The wind user shook his fists near his chest excitedly, “Oh! I love watching them work together!”

Twilight cracked his knuckles and looked the other, “Ready?” Wild smiled and nodded. “Alright.” The two stood up straight and put their hands near their chests, palms face down. They closed their eyes and breathed out as they pushed their hands down, taking a moment to center themselves, then slid one foot to the side to widen their stance. They opened their eyes as Twilight lifted a fist high above his head, then slammed it into the ground, throwing his shoulder into it. The earth exploded under his hand, sending small pieces flying, then out of the side of the cliff came a massive rock that shot towards the other side of the valley. Wild put one fist by his side face up, then threw up his other hand, causing tall, thick pillars to shoot out of both rock walls on either side to support to weight of the bridge. When everything was connected, Twilight stood up straight so he could slid his foot back as Wild did, then threw his hands out at the same time, causing the top of the land bridge to smooth out in a giant cloud of dirt and dust. When it cleared, a perfect bridge had formed, safe, solid, and ready for crossing. Wild smiled and lifted a hand to add decorative railings to each side. “Nice touch.” Twilight said as he put one hand on his hip and held his fist out to the other for a tap.

Sky darted passed them and onto the bridge, “Wow! Look at this! It’s amazing!” He cried.

“Well done, boys.” Time told them with a smile and a nod as he stepped onto the bridge.

Warrior grumbled behind him, “I still think flying over would have been been better…”

Twilight picked up his weed from the ground to put back in his mouth and crossed his arms, tossing the city boy a look behind his back. He glanced to Wild, who slowly started to grin, then stomped one foot on the ground. A peak of rock shot out of the bridge and threw Warrior into the air and over the side, causing him to flail and scream. The newest hero put his hands to his mouth as he started to laugh hard enough to shake his shoulders, which made Twilight grin. Wild then threw out his hand to catch Warrior with a slab of rock that shot out from the rock face.

“Ow shit!” Came from the valley.

“Boys!” Time called back in a warning tone.

Twilight held up his hands, “What? Rock can be slippery some times. He should really be more careful.” The older hero wasn’t buying that and it showed with a look.

Wild lifted his hand up, palm facing down, and brought Warrior back to the bridge. Once he stepped down, the pillar that caught him crumbled away. He whipped around to glare at them, fists balled at his sides. He pointed two fingers to his eyes, then turned them to point firmly at the earth wielders before continuing across the gap. Twilight shrugged, clearly unimpressed, then followed behind with Wild at his side.


End file.
